Jaden's Real Family
by cornholio4
Summary: A short story's with Jaden introducing his friends and girlfriend Alexis to his parents and see their reaction when they see his father is actually the famous Seto Kaiba. Jaden/Alexis


Jaden Kaiba or 'Jaden Yuki' (which was an alias surname given to him by his father so he could blend in better in the public without people knowing he was the son of the Seto Kaiba) was happy that the Spring break had come for his term at his father's Duel Academy. He was happy to work his way up as a Slifer Red and his parents did not put too much pressure on him, Seto and Jaden's uncle Mokuba wanted to make sure Jaden had the time for fun that their stepfather Gozaburo did not let them have and his mother never wanted to be as hard as her father was on her brothers.

He now had friends there and he had invited them over to his home once they got the permission of their parents. Amongst these included his new best friend Syrus Truesdale and his new girlfriend Alexis Rhodes who he had started going out with not that long after the School Duel Jaden had against Chazz.

Of course his friends were blown away when they were picked up by a chauffeur in a limo that made some of them think that Chazz set it up only for him to tell them that he had nothing to do with it and Jaden pretty much shocked then by saying that it was probably his dad that sent him. "So Jaden, the infamous Slifer Slacker is a rich boy?" Alexis asked looking a bit amused as she held Jaden's hand sitting next to him on the limo. She loved Jaden for his passion in duelling and his friendliness, this was a big shocker as she did not think Jaden acted like any of the snotty and pampered spoiled rich kids she knew in the Obelisk Blue dorm but she guessed Jaden was raised to be humble and this made her more curious as to who his parents were.

She was not prepared for the shock when she found out who they were however...

*JF*

At the Kaiba mansion, Seto Kaiba smiled as his servants were getting the mansion ready for his son coming home for the spring break and bringing his friends (he was particularly interested in seeing who his son's new girlfriend was like). He and his wife made sure that their son Jaden was raised out of the limelight so details about him were scart to the media and he hired some private tutors and got him enrolled at his Duel Academy under an alias so no one would treat him differently.

His brother helped look after him at times when he was too busy and he did swallow his pride and ask his rival Yugi Moto to be Jaden's godfather to whom he accepted, Yugi did act like another father to Jaden and Yugi's wife Rebecca helped tutor Jaden in technology. Of course he tutored his son in the most important stuff like duelling so he could be the best one day.

He grunted when he heard _Close Every Door to Me_ play on a CD player and he knew it to be coming from his wife, they had gone out with Jaden last year to see Joseph and his Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat on stage and they got the soundtrack on CD. Remembering all of Yugi's talk of ancient prophecies and pharaohs, Seto thought he had enough of that stuff in his life to last a lifetime but of course it was unavoidable especially due to the heritage of his wife.

"Please do calm down Seto, you don't want to scare Jaden's friends when he comes home, do you?" Ishizu Kaiba his wife asked with a smile as she entered the room he was in and Seto managed to calm down somewhat. Ishizu did not act like most wives of billionaires and was as wise as she had been when she first met Seto but was now enjoying life on the outside world as did her brothers Marik and Odion who always looked forward to visiting their nephew when they came over. Ishizu was excited to see her son again as well as meet Alexis Rhodes the girlfriend he had told them about in his letters home.

Ishizu did not possess the Millennium Necklace but she was sure she did not need it to know that there was a bright future for her son and Alexis. " _May the Egyptian gods Ra, Slifer and Obelisk bless you and your friends' good luck Jaden._ " Ishizu thought with a smile as she started helping with the preparations for Jaden coming home.

 **Yeah I know there are a lot of Jaden is Seto Kaiba's son stories but this is my take on it, several of them involved Seto marrying Serenity but I wanted to give Ishizu a shot at it as it kind of makes more sense to me. Joseph and his Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat I remember as my class watched the movie on video during my primary school days and I recently got the same movie on DVD not that long ago (I have listened to _Any Dream Will Do_ so many times!). Since it takes place in ancient Egypt and features a pharaoh I think it would be great to mention it here .**

 **What do you think, this might be my first full Yugioh story and I had to make it a Fiancéshipping story as that is my GX OTP. I will also admit I actually do kind of like Yugi X Rebecca as I never actually saw Yugi X Tea appealing. Can I also ask, do you think Jaden X the duel spirit of Dark Magician Girl could work and if so any ideas for a plot of that pairing? Also like I said in these kind of stories it is usually Seto X Serenity but does anyone know why that is? I think to my knowledge in canon Seto only mostly knows Serenity as the sister of Joey the duelist he insults above all else.**


End file.
